Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a button device, especially to a hybrid touch button.
Description of the Related Art
Please refer to FIG. 1, which illustrates an outline of a mechanical button with lamp of prior art. As illustrated in FIG. 1, the mechanical button with lamp of prior art includes a body 10, a pressing part 20, and a plurality of switch pins 30, wherein the pressing part 20 has a lamp and the interconnection of the plurality of switch pins 30 is determined via a plurality of mechanical connection structures.
However, when the number of the plurality of mechanical connection structures increases, the reliability of the mechanical button with lamp of prior art will decrease. Besides, when the interconnection of the plurality of switch pins 30 is to be changed, a new mold will be required to manufacture the required product, which will cause much inconvenience.
To solve the foregoing problem, a novel button structure is needed.